Picnic
by VTR
Summary: It's a beautiful summer afternoon, so Van decides to take the God-Generals on a picnic. Sync and Asch get into a fight as usual, but Van may be the one who gets seriously hurt. VanxLegretta


It was a beautiful day, so Van had decided it was the perfect afternoon for a picnic. He chose a nice, grassy hill outside of Daath to lay down the picnic blanket. The Six God-Generals gathered round as well, and Legretta began to unpack their lunch.

"Commandant," she said, examining a tub of some unidentifiable slop. "What on earth is this?"

"Don't call me Commandant," Van reminded his new wife.

"I'm sorry," Legretta said, "it's a tough habit to break..." She paused, and indicated the slop again. "So what is this?"

Van shrugged. "I have no idea," he admitted. "I believe Sync was trying his hand at cooking, though..." The Commandant looked over at the green-haired boy.

"Hey! I didn't make it!" Sync shouted, his short temper rising. "I bet it was Asch who made it, trying to impress Natalia with his crappy culinary skills!"

Asch pointed an accusing finger at Sync. "You're no better, Sync! I bet it was YOU trying to impress Arietta with YOUR even crappier skills!"

Sync lunged at the redhead. "Shut up!" he hissed. "I'm not trying to impress anyone!" He punched Asch's head around a little.

Largo sighed as he watched the fight. "Do they have to have an argument at every meal...?" he asked, half to himself.

"Yes," answered Van. "They both have such short tempers that it just happens, I guess." He finished his somewhat small meal before the battle between Asch and Sync was anywhere near over. He called them over. "Hey, boys, come over here."

Knowing better than to disobey their leader, Asch and Sync headed on over to Van. Van had a mischievous grin on his face. Everyone figured that the Commandant knew something that the rest of them did not.

"Well, what is it?" asked Sync impatiently.

"That slop there..." Van began slowly.

"What about it?" said Asch, leaning closer.

"The person who made it was..." Van just took his sweet time.

"Who? Who? Tell us!" Sync shouted. The suspense was killing him.

"...Me." Van grinned broadly. "I just threw it together this morning. I wanted to see how you two would react."

Asch and Sync just stood there, unsure as to what they should say or do. After several minutes in stunned silence, the two God-Generals lunged at the Commandant.

Arietta watched the whole thing while munching on some of Sync's crackers that he had completely forgotten about. She found these battles quite amusing, perhaps because she got to see Sync in action. She went over to sit between Dist, who was enjoying the fight as well; and Legretta, who was doing a very good job of hiding her concern for the three guys. What the spectators did not see coming was the huge explosion caused by three Mystic Artes being performed at once.

When the smoke cleared, Sync was the last one standing in the not-so-grassy-anymore battlefield. Arietta waved to him, and then he fell face first into the dirt. Van and Asch were nearby as well, unconscious. Legretta dug a Life Bottle out of the picnic basket and went to her husband's aid.

"Van? Are you alright?" She knelt down and took Van's head into her lap. He stirred a little, and Legretta poured the contents of the Life Bottle into his mouth.

"Oh. What just happened?" Van sat up and looked around at the destroyed picnic site. "Oh yeah, I remember." He stood up and brushed himself off.

"Commandant - er, Van..." Legretta said. "I think we should go home. I've got to tell you something..."

Van nodded. "Okay." He turned to the remaining God-Generals. "Hey, get Sync and Asch. We're going home now..."

Largo picked up Asch and carried him off after Van and Legretta. Arietta went and grabbed Sync's wrists, and dragged him home that way. Dist zipped along in his chair. When they arrived at the house, which they all shared for some strange reason, Asch and Sync were revived with Life Bottles and sent to take a bath. Van joined Legretta in the bedroom.

"So what were you going to tell me?" he asked.

"It's life-changing news," said Legretta. "Are you ready to hear it?"

Van nodded, and Legretta leaned closer and said something soflty in his ear. Van smiled, pulled Legretta into a tight hug, then laughed uproariously. Life-changing, indeed!

* * *

_EDITED because of typos, stuff I kinda didn't like, and the fact that I will never continue it. XD_


End file.
